Talk:Warrior Cats Wiki
Project Organization Since this Wikia was... well... seemingly under-created and is badly in need of some major work, I've decided to start reoganizing and suchlike. Priorties are currently: Book pages. Main page. Kitsufox 17:41, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Main Page :Just overall needs some reformating to make it useful. I've improved it already, so we're on the right track at this point... Kitsufox 17:41, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ::UPDATE - I feel this project is at least temporarily done. The focus of my attentions in the next few days will be on the books pages, as they're important and immediatly useful. In addition to getting the New Prophecy stuff added to the Mainpage. Kitsufox 19:55, 29 November 2006 (UTC) : still working on perfecting matters on the front page... But I'm working up something a little more profesional looking than the previous version. Will be working to keep everything practical durring this period of rennovation. Kitsufox 22:28, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::I think what's up now is more colorful, more practical... and more interactive. I think a news section for Warriors News and a Featured Article are both suitable things that many other Wiki's have. Pretty soon I'll start putting together Community Portal and we can start moving the Project Planning stuff there. Kitsufox 00:02, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Book Pages :I'll be figuring out (and if other's want to help that's FINE!) a base format to us for this for the purpose of consistancy. Kitsufox 17:41, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ::Original Series Stubs have been put in place. Stubs template has been added so that stubs will be marked. Coming up: Catagories for the original series and for stubs. Also shall come up with the format I intend to use for the book information sometime in the next... say... 24 hours. Kitsufox 19:57, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ::Rounded out the stubs we've got with the New Prophecy books. and the New Prophecy Catagory. Kitsufox 14:30, 30 November 2006 (UTC) Free-Floating Pages With the revamp of the index page, we have some free-floating, unlinked pages of the abandoned sort. I'm just making a quick list of them, so that they can be dealt with as time permits. Book Cover Gallery :Category:Warriors Places I belive this is best dropped. In favor of something akin to 'Locations' or 'Locations (The Forest)' and 'Locations (The Lake)' so that inclusions from both maps can be sorted. It might acctually be good to have 'Locations' in addition to the two more specific catagories... Shall raise the question. Kitsufox 23:52, 1 December 2006 (UTC) ::Yes; after all, there are twoleg places as well. There is no need for that category. The two-category method might be best. What would you use a general location category for? Calliste 15:39, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Fourtrees Twoleg place :Category:Clans I think this will best be dropped, as "Clans" isn't exactly large enough to need a catagory of it's own, really... Kitsufox 21:17, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :Tigerstar To be retained and eventually used when the character pages are created. Needs an edit, though. Kitsufox 21:17, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Pages to delete Category:Into the wild characters Category:Dangerous Path characters Category:Darkest Hour characters Category:Into the wild :Reason: new categories have been created that fit the titles more correctly. Calliste 12:58, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ::Deletion Completed. Kitsufox 15:10, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Category:Clans :Reason: So tiny it wasn't needed. Kitsufox 13:33, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ::Deletion Completed. Kitsufox 15:11, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Template:Clans/Characters/Places Template:Series Books :Reason: Outdated. The original versions of the stuff that appears in the boxes on the front page. Styled almost 100% directly off the Redwall Wiki stuff.. While it worked for Redwall, it wasn't flexible enough for a series where most characters are in more than one, rather than an occasional character in more than one. Kitsufox 03:15, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ::Deletion Completed. Kitsufox 15:12, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Template:Currentbook Template:Nextbook Noface :Reason: The templates are outdated. The Noface was a mistype on my part, and should have been lostface. Kitsufox 21:05, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::Deletion Completed. Kitsufox 15:13, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Template:Booklist Template:Roleplay :Reason: I thought I would need them for the front page... But it turned out I didn't. Kitsufox 00:56, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Allegiences A Dangerous Path Allegiences Fire and Ice Allegiences Into the Wild Allegiences Sunset Allegiences The Darkest Hour Allegiences Twilight :Reason: I am tallented in the art of misspelling. Kitsufox 23:58, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Opinion Zone Allegiances I put the TC Allegiances in on A Dangerous Path. Looking at typed up length... we might want to move them to another page for each book... What do you think? Kitsufox 01:31, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :I completely forgot to note that I've moved things so that Allegiences have thier own pages. Kitsufox 01:27, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Book Template Also on the A Dangerous Path page, I have the template I fiddle up (based on another person's work) for our books. Opinions? Kitsufox 01:38, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Plot Summaries The new question, as it's time to start on the various summaries of plots and suchlike. Do we want to do summaries as a big blurb... or chapter by chapter? :A big blurb, I think. Chapter by chapter might be ...well, too much. And as there are plots that go through various chapters / books, we can perhaps make sections for those, instead for chapters themselves. :Calliste 18:23, 1 December 2006 (UTC) ::You mean like a main Summary, followed by headings for specific sub-plots and that sort of thing? ::Kitsufox 18:36, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Categories for Locations The big question is what Catagories to have for locations. My proposal is for Category:Locations as the main headquarters for linking ALL locations. Category:Locations (Forest) for those locations that are in the Original Series Forest. Category:Locations (Lake) for those locations that are in the New Prophecy Territory. Kitsufox 23:55, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Character Template I create a template for character pages. What does everyone think? I think the stuff on it are things that would be useful to have removes... But maybe family should be on the template, too... Placed on the Firestar page, for testing and suggestion getting... Kitsufox 17:36, 5 December 2006 (UTC) :Relationships may be a decent idea as well, Kitsu. Also, maybe I can write out a brief personality profile for the main characters. What do you think? ...Fernwhisker 5:49 PM, 5 December 2006 (US Central Time) ::Colons indent, Ferny *wink*. I'm not too worried about the Overall page at this point. The "Template" I'm talking about is that box that shows up on the right. Template:Charcat to see it directly. Takes a bit of coding to create, and I wanted to finalize that befor we get too far into doing individual pages. The problem with "Personality" is it can be sort of... debatable on points... Some things that people claim are "noble" about Firestar, others consider "foolish" or "arrogant"... Kitsufox 00:18, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::I'm not quite used to Wikia yet ^^ I see. It's actually quite a nice template, I believe. Maybe you could add a "FamilY" or "Relationships" heading there, listing cats he is close to. ...Also, I think it'd be a fun project for me if I could write up a sort of small article on Firestar and all his personality sides, along with people's opinions and interpretations of him. I could try that for all the main characters. For example, some think Firestar is foolish or too perfect, but others love him because he's very brave, ect....and he seems to have very strong morals, which can be interpreted either the good way "brave, ect." or the bad way "too perfect." ...I have time to spare, as I'm sure you can see. o.o If there's anything I can do, besides edit spelling and all that, let me know. *wanders away* Fernwhisker 6:43 PM, 5 December 2006 (US Central Time) ::::Could definetly be interesting. And if you want to start writing it already, at the very least I can get it into the Dawn Patrol for you. I'd have to double check the Wikia guidelines befor it gets posted here ;) I think it's alright, but it might not be and I don't wanna get us in trouble. For the Template... I'm thinking 'Family' is the good heading. Genetic relationships are verifiable and in-arguable. Shall have to write that in. Making it flexi in the same way as the Names section... Kitsufox 01:25, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::::I'll start writing that article as soon as I'm finished with my current assignment for school. Maybe I'll call it "Firestar: A Comprehensive Study," or maybe something less official and more interesting. o.o I'll figure it out. ...Thanks ^^ :::::Fernwhisker 8:17 PM, 5 December 2006 (US Central Time) Feature Article Suggestions Just creating a place to take suggestions for feature articles. Please start all suggestions of what the feature article should be here, as a sub-topic under this headline. Kitsufox 16:04, 5 December 2006 (UTC)